1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated module for wireless network and videoconference, and in particular to a module integrated wireless local area network (WLAN) interface and image-reading device of videoconference.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptop is a compact and convenient personal computer with ease of carrying.
Currently laptop (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a host body 10a and a foldable display 20a pivoted on the host body 10a. A videoconference lens 22a is assembled within a frame 21a and located above the display 20a. A transmitting interface of the videoconference lens 22a is electrically connected to a mother board 11a of the main host 10a via a bus 24a (or conductive wire). An antenna 23a for receiving or emitting signals of a wireless network is assembled within a lateral side of the frame 21a. The antenna 23a is connected to the mother board 11a via a transmitting wire 25a, such that the signals received and emitted by the antenna 23a are directly transmitted to a wireless network chip 12a placed on the mother board 11a and processed by the wireless network chip 12a. 
Using videoconference and internet access can narrow the distance between people, however the videoconference lens 22a, the antenna 23a are respectively assembled within the frame 21a the display 20a. The wireless network chip 12a is placed on the mother board 11a and electrically connecter thereto. The videoconference lens 22a and the antenna 23a are electrically connected to the mother board 11a via bus 24a and transmitting wire 25a, respectively. Therefore, the manufacturing time and labor are increased.